


Jimmy Olsen's Blues

by heuradys



Category: ReGenesis
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has a pocket full of Kryptonite. David has a naked ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Olsen's Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamusedone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamusedone/gifts).



Password = hvid


End file.
